


Untitled

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Drabble-and-a-half for Tigannie Con





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-and-a-half for Tigannie Con

dom can't believe that xander never learned to surf. xander also does not eat sushi, but he does play video games, and he has those _arms_ , and so dom thinks he can be forgiven. just this once.

the arms help a lot. and the kitten mouth, but dom will never tell him that.

he also thinks xander might be worried about the eye thing, and so he points out that pirates do ok on the water and all. he has it on good authority. from orlando. at which point xander does that whole american nervous talking thing, and dom kisses him to shut him up.

everyone benefits from that.

dom decides to start small, california roll for the sunnydale boy. there's plenty of time ahead for sashimi, surfing and sand, wetsuits and handjobs. 

well, dom thinks, long fingers stealing xander's ability to form words, perhaps not everything has to wait.


End file.
